Magic Touch
by Ghetto-Kaiba09
Summary: Yami is a stipper. Joey is the son of a rich businessman. Both are lost souls hoping to find themselves. But they just might find each other instead...
1. Midnight Meetings

Helllooo, people!

Yes, I am aware that I did not inform you guys of any new stories, but I've had this idea stuck in the back of my head for about a few hours now and I can't seem to get rid of it…

And I think I like my more adult-drama-romance stuff…

Summary: (Again, for those of you with short-term memory loss) Yami is a stripping, pole-dancing kind of guy…but he's hiding a dark secret. Joey lives with his rich father, but secretly hates his life as well. So, what happens when these two lost souls meet?

Magic Touch

It was a dark and dismal day in Domino City. Rain scattered across the area; heavy winds blowing the drops towards the west. Deep puddles littered the street as busy cars washed their way over top of them.

In the outskirts of the city, where all the rich folk lived, was the Wheeler family.

Or, at least, some of it.

Joey Wheeler, the outgoing, nurturing one; and his father, Samuel. Samuel was a business man, headlining one of the city's largest electronic manufacturing companies. Because of this, he was on the verge on being a millionaire. The two lived in a large mansion inside the development, which really wasn't all that necessary due to the fact that there were so few of them.

Joey had been home schooled, which meant that he had no friends. Acquaintances, but not friends. He had longed for one; however he had no desire what so ever to make nice with any of the snobbish neighboring people.

Sometimes he just wanted to get away. Scrounge up some of his father's money, and move away. Far away.

But at times like these, he would simply just go for a walk; thinking about random things that just popped into his head.

So tonight, even through the pouring rain, Joey stepped outside of his house (sans an umbrella) and went for a walk.

He passed many buildings on his way, most of them closed due to the fact that it was breaching midnight.

The only lit building was up ahead on the corner: a strip club. A _male_ strip club.

Joey was at the age where he was still trying to figure out who he was. There had never been any girls that interested him enough to ever fall in love with.

"Joey?" A voice called behind him.

He turned around, shielding his eyes from the impending rain and waiting for the person to come closer.

"Tristan?" He questioned.

Tristan Taylor was one of Joey's 'acquaintances'. He never really spent much time with the brunette, therefore did not know him all that well. But he figured, since he was wet and lonely, that he'd stop and chat with the boy.

"What are you doing out here, man?" Tristan asked, speaking louder so Joey could hear him behind a ring of thunder.

"I don't know," The blonde replied. "Just…going for a walk."

"Well…you wanna go get something to eat…or drink…or something?" 

Joey scoffed. "It's almost midnight. Where are we going to go?"

Tristan shrugged, pointing to the club up ahead on the right.

"We could stop and get a drink."

Joey sighed. "Fine. But just _one_. I know how you are."

Tristan laughed. "Come on, man, be cool. I'll be good, I promise."

"Alright."

The two boys stepped into the building, shaking out their sopping hair and showing their ID's to the doorman, who led them inside.

Joey sat down at one of the tables, really not totally enjoying the environment he was in. It was very…uncomfortable.

Tristan set a bottle of beer down in front of the blonde; Joey only took one sip and then set it off to the side, waiting for the other to hurriedly finish his so they could leave.

While they were waiting, the song blaring over the stereo changed, and a man came out from behind the curtain. He was tall, buff, and nauseating.

Joey slouched down in his seat, stuffing his hands into his pockets and keeping his glance off to the side whilst listening to Tristan hoot and holler.

"Tristan, you've gotta be kidding me; this guy's gross."

Tristan shrugged. "Who cares, man. Have some fun, will ya?" 

The crowd seemed disappointed at the sight before them. They had all gathered around the runway where the man was currently doing a completely disgusting pole dance.

He quickly finished, calling a 'thank you' to his beloved audience and taking off behind the curtain.

It took a little while before another came out; this one looking much younger: at least by 20 years.

He was slim, almost too much so. His hair spiked off his head; black, red, with lightning strikes of blonde shooting through it. His blonde bangs protruded from the sides, giving him more of an authority. His sharp, purple eyes stuck out from behind his heavy eyelashes.

The outfit he was in truly accentuated his frail, yet gorgeous body. Tight, black leather pants adorned his legs, while a red leather top showed his sweetly-formed pectorals. A black collar wrapped around his throat; almost in a seductive way.

The crowd seemed to really like him. He strode down the runway, grabbing onto the pole with one hand and swinging himself around, coming back up and positioning his feet almost like a ballerina. He moved in front of the pole, sliding down into a sitting position; his head tilted back. He worked his way back up; all the while his nether regions brushing against the metal rod.

And yet…

His eyes remained the same. He gazed down at the floor in a sad way, refusing to make eye contact with his audience. You could see him swallowing lumps of fear; blinking his eyes several times to try to remain focused.

He removed the belt from his pants and tossed it into the crowd. It was caught by some creepy-looking older man who reminded Joey of a child molester from America's Most Wanted.

The boy wrapped the dance up with a flash of his midsection; camera phones continuously taking pictures of his washboard abs.

When he was finished, he quickly tugged his shirt down. He gazed embarrassingly into the audience.

Suddenly, he froze.

Joey froze as well.

Violet eyes locked with brown. Joey gulped down the wad of saliva that was stuck in his throat while the boy began to breathe heavily. He covered his face with the side of his hand and ran off the stage.

"Damn," Tristan said. "How about him, huh?"

Joey shook his head. "Something was wrong with him, Tristan. Didn't you see it?"

Tristan laughed. "Hell yeah, I saw it!" 

Joey rolled his eyes. "He looked scared out of his mind. I hope he's okay."

Tristan guzzled down the last of his beer and burped immaturely.

"If he didn't like what he was doing then why would he be doing it?" He asked.

Joey shrugged. "I don't know."

Tristan stood, stretching his arms until his elbow cracked as he laid a tip on the table.

"I'm out, Joe." He said. "See ya."

Joey waved him a quick goodbye and followed him out the door.

However, he wasn't quite ready to head home.

He stood against the wall, watching various people leave.

The old man that had caught the boys' belt exited last with a group of his friends.

"Whoo-wee!" He shouted. "I'd like to get my hands on that boy!"

Joey's eyes widened as he shook his head and looked the other way.

The man remained where he was; stopping at the foot of the alleyway as his friends took off without him.

Joey watched him out of the corner of his eye. He heard a door opening from inside the alley.

The blonde watched as the man approached whoever had just exited the building. He edged his way closer to get a closer look.

"Hey there, sweetheart." He heard the man say. "You were pretty good tonight."

Joey heard a quiet 'thank you' as the sound of scrunching pebbles began.

"Hey!" The man called. "Where're you going?"

Joey listened carefully. There was a pause in the movement until he heard someone screech.

"Stop it!" Someone yelled. "Let me go!" 

Joey gasped as he poked his head around the corner.

It was the boy. The man had grabbed him by the arm and was attempting to drag him into a waiting car at the other end of the alley.

"No!" The boy cried.

"Hey!"

The man stopped; both he and the boy turning back to glance at him.

"What do you want?" The man asked.

"Leave him the hell alone!" Joey said, approaching the man and snatching his arm away from the boy.

"What are you gonna do? Spit on me?"

Joey pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I'll call the police. We'll see what they think."

The man raised his hands, backing up slightly.

"Alright, alright, relax. I'm outta here."

Joey and the boy watched as the man got into his car and sped off.

The boy waited for a couple of seconds, then quickly turned away from Joey and began walking off.

Joey ran ahead to stop him.

"Hey! Wait!" 

The boy didn't stop. A long, dark coat covered him from the cold and the rain. He kept his head down as he walked.

Joey lightly took him by the arm, stopping him.

"Do you want something, too?" The boy asked frightfully.

"No." Joey said. "I just wanted to help you."

"Well, you helped. Now get lost."

The boy began to walk off again.

"Wait!" Joey called again.

The boy stopped, turning around.

"What?"

"I just…want to know your name."

He paused, continuing to walk again before stopping to turn back to Joey.

"Yami."

Oooookay!

There we go, people! Tell me what you think!

R&R!

GK09


	2. Chasing A Dream

Hoo-rah! Here I am, finishing one story; updating another!

It makes my soul happy to know that people like the role-reversal.

It's fergilicious! 

(Heh…sorry about that…)

Magic Touch

Joey lay awake in bed, not being able to take his mind off of the boy.

'Yami…' He repeated in his mind.

He kept thinking about what might have happened to the boy should he not have intervened.

But…

Had it already happened?

Thoughts plagued the blonde's mind; he desired to see the boy again.

And he would.

The next day.

He was going to go back to that club to see him. He wanted to know everything. There was something about him that made intrigued Joey.

He sat up and gazed out the window. The rain had slowed down; the clearing drizzle making the outside world easier to see.

Where did the boy live, if anywhere? Did he have parents? Friends?

…Anyone?

Joey decided to let those thoughts hold off until the morning; closing his eyes and falling asleep.

XXX

Joey grabbed his wallet off of his desk, running out to the garage where his car was parked.

Even though his father really didn't have much to do with him, he still bought him pretty much whatever he wanted.

He unlocked the driver side door to his black Bentley, stepping inside starting up the car.

He pressed the button on his garage-door opener, waiting for the shutter to lift before pulling his car out; hitting the button again to close the device.

Joey continued his drive down the road. The club wasn't that far away. After all, he had walked there the previous night.

The lights from the club weren't lit, so the blonde wasn't exactly sure if they were open. Since he wasn't a clubber, he was unaware of the hours that they went by.

He pulled his car into the side lot, making sure to lock it a few times after what had nearly happened last night.

He approached the front door. It appeared as though the club was starting to open.

"Can I help you?" The doorman asked.

"Uh…are you guys open?" The blonde asked, embarrassed.

"We're doing a birthday party at lunch today. We won't be open to the public until later tonight."

"Oh…" Joey asked, beginning to walk off.

He quickly stopped himself.

"Hey! Um…wait a second!"

The man turned back towards him.

"What is it?"

"Uh…is…Yami here today?"

"Yami?" The man questioned.

"Yeah…he's…um, one of the dancers…with the…hair…I guess?"

He watched the man think.

"Oh, Yami! Right, right, of course. No, actually. He does stuff down at the Spider Club during the day. He doesn't come here until around 10pm."

The blonde's eyes widened.

He worked _two_ jobs like this?

"Do you think you could give me directions?" The blonde asked.

"Oh, sure. It's down the street, pass the first light and then hang a left."

"Thank you," Joey said, moving back to the parking lot and stepping back inside his car.

The man watched him speed off, pausing at the light and then traveling down the road.

Joey stopped his car in front of the other club. A large spider adorned the top of it.

He exited his car; walking up to the front, showing his ID and entering the building.

He gazed around; the club was quite dark. Strobe lights provided little relief. The blonde assumed it was supposed to be private.

…How private?

He stopped one of the waitresses.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

She paused. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for Yami…"

She frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid he's doing a private show in the back right now. Could you give him about ten minutes?"

Joey stood firm, his eyes wide; his mouth slightly open.

"Y-yeah…sure…" He stammered.

She smiled, carrying her tray into the back.

Joey went over to the bar, sitting down on a stool, trying to contain himself.

"Private show?" He whispered quietly to himself. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Hey, boy, you want something or what?"

Joey turned around to face the bar tender, who was leaning over the counter waiting for his order.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm just hanging out for a sec…"

The man nodded, turning his back to the blonde.

"Uh…actually…I have a question."

He turned back around. "Yeah?"

"What does it mean when someone's doing a…private show?"

The man furrowed his eyebrows, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Well, pretty much…it means they get their own special strip-tease-lap-dance kinda thing. It's creepy, I know. Why, you want one?"

"No, oh, no…" Joey defended. "I just…do you know, uh, Yami?"

"Yami? Oh, yeah, sure. He's here all the time."

"Is something wrong with him?"

The man peered around, leaning closer to Joey.

"I can't tell you too much. He's real quiet, you know? Don't talk to nobody. Hell, sometimes I'll even catch him talkin' to himself. I used to think he was on drugs 'till I found out the real reason."

Joey swallowed. "And…what reason is that?"

"Like I said, I can't tell you too much."

Joey paused. "Is he friendly?"

The man shrugged.

"He ain't exactly approachable. 'You try 'n talk to him and he'll just walk away from ya'."

Joey listened as the man continued, still keeping his eyes peeled for the boy.

"I don't even know what he's doin' here," The man said. "Somebody who's been where he's been belongs in a damn mental institution. I feel sorry for him. He does it for the money."

"Does he make a lot of money?"

The man scoffed. "What? Being a stripper? Hell, no, boy, people like that don't make shit."

The two conversed for a while before the man directed Joey's attention across the room.

"That's him, right there." He pointed.

Joey spun around in his chair, watching as Yami quietly exited through a back door.

"If you wanna talk to him, I suggest you go catch him."

Joey stood, leaving the man a tip even though he never purchased anything.

"Thanks."

The blonde scurried out the door, heading over to the backside of the building.

He watched as Yami slowly opened and shut the door, zipping up his coat and stuffing his hands into his pockets; his head down as he began to walk away.

Joey ran behind him.

"Hey!" He called.

Yami stopped abruptly, startled. He turned to Joey.

"Oh, for God's sake." He moaned. "What do you want now?"

"I want to talk to you." The blonde answered.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." He replied. "Leave me alone."

Joey watched him pull a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it quickly behind his hand and leaning against the side wall.

Yami turned towards him.

"Could you please stop staring at me?" He said.

Joey frowned.

"Can I please just talk to you?"

Yami took a whiff of his cigarette, flicking off the ashes at the tip, stepping on them as they fell onto the ground.

"The last person…that wanted to talk to me…didn't just want to talk to me, you know." He said.

Joey paused. "Look. I don't want anything. I swear."

Silence.

"Just get in my car, and we'll go someplace where we can talk, okay?" 

Yami removed the cigarette from his mouth.

"Get in your car? Are you serious? Do you think I'm stupid?"

Joey swallowed hard.

"Listen to me. I swear to God I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like other people."

Yami paused, flicking his cigarette again.

"Fine." He stated. "But if you try anything…"

"I promise. Nothing's going to happen."

Yami waited on the side of the street as Joey pulled his car along side him, motioning for him to enter.

Being it was quite cold outside, Joey blared up the heat. He shook glances back and forth between the road and Yami.

Joey stopped at a light, looking over at the boy.

"Are you hungry?"

"No. I would really just like to go home."

"You sure?"

Yami closed his eyes. "Take me home. Now."

"Okay, fine…where do you live?"

Yami waited for him to pass a couple of streets.

"Right here is good."

Joey froze.

"What?! This is just a street?!"

"I know."

"I'm not letting you off in the middle of the city!"

Yami sighed.

"I have to go back to work tonight, anyway. What do you expect me to do?"

"Do you have a real house?"

"No."

Joey silenced.

"I want you to come back with me."

Yami scoffed. "Look. Just let me out of the car, okay? I need to take care of some things, anyway…"

Joey tried to stop him; however he had no power over the boys' decision.

He watched him unlock his door, stepping out and heading back down the street…

DUN!

Where do you think he's going?

To get his nails done? To apply at the McDonalds? No, sillies! He's going to find some drama!

More drama for your mommas! 

R&R!

GK09


	3. Ooh! Drama! For Your Mommas!

Hello world and all who inhabit it!

Homecoming's in just about two weeks! I'm super excited!

Yahoo!

Magic Touch

Joey gazed out his rear-view mirror, watching Yami walk off into the distance. He turned his attention back to the road ahead and continued his way around town. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going; but he wasn't sure where Yami was going either.

The urge to follow him pushed through Joey's mind, but considering his previous reactions, the blonde decided it would be best to leave him be…

…For now

He briefly paused at the stop sign, then turned his way around, doing a u-turn in the middle of the road and traveling the opposite direction.

Joey gazed about a bit; however, no signs of Yami were present.

He couldn't have walked off that fast…

The blonde roughly pushed back his hair worriedly, closing his eyes and thinking.

Once he had figured that he'd rather not have his head cut off for stalking the boy, Joey pulled into a random parking lot and turned his car around, heading back home.

XXX

"So, did he talk to you?"

"Not really. He didn't seem very interested."

"Huh. Maybe he's on crack or something."

"Tristan quit it. He's not on drugs."

"How do you know?" 

The boys were currently sitting in a small café near their development. Considering the fact that they were both so bored and lonely, they decided to meet up more often.

"Because…I know."

"Oh, right…You have magical powers. Guess I forgot."

Joey took a deep breath through his nose, exhaling it sharply and rolling his eyes, turning to face the window.

"I'm kidding." The brunette said, noting the other's angry silence.

"I'm not thinking about you."

"Well, what are you thinking about? Oh, no, don't tell me. The hooker, right?"

Joey cleared his throat, taking a drink of his soda and glaring daggers at Tristan.

"He's not a hooker, alright?"

"How would you know that?"

Joey sighed. "I don't." 

"Then don't say you do."

"I didn't-look, just drop it, okay?"

"Fine."

The two boys allowed some silence to pass between them, even a few angry glances on Joey's part.

After a couple of bites of his lunch, Tristan spoke again.

"Hey, I almost forgot. A friend of mine wants me to come down to his studio this afternoon. He thinks he can get me in on a record deal."

Joey laughed. "What? You?" 

"Yeah, why not?"

"You've never sang anything before!"

"How do you know? Hey, look, man I sang for this guy, and he thinks I'm pretty good."

"You know it's probably just a scam, right?"

"So what if it is? At least I'll get at least 5 minutes of fame, right?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "And who's car are we taking?"

Tristan swallowed another bite, wandering his eyes before focusing on Joey and smiling smugly.

"…Yours?"

XXX

Joey stopped his car out front of the studio, unlocking the doors and motioning for Tristan to get out.

"You don't wanna come with?"

Joey sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"No, I don't"

Tristan moved his head closer to Joey.

"Not even for a second? You could be my backup…?" 

Joey frowned before kicking open his door and stepping out of the car.

"Be. Quick. Okay? I'm serious. I have things to do."

"Oh, like hunt down and stalk your boyfriend?"

"Shut up."

The boys stepped through the front door, walking into a very dark and dank room. There was a door in the back. It opened as a tall, skinny, black haired boy walked through it.

"Oh, hey, Tristan. We weren't expecting you 'till later."

"Hey, Mark. Is Tommy in there?" Tristan asked, pointing to the door.

"He's…uh…busy right now."

"What? He didn't drop my deal, did he?"

"No…"

Joey sat down in one of the chairs in the corner, Tristan moving to sit down next to him.

Once Mark had left the room again, some very suspicious noises began to sound from behind the door.

A bang. A scuffle. And maybe even…a zip?

Joey's eyes widened as he turned to Tristan, whose eyes were also larger as he simply shrugged his shoulders at the blonde.

Joey stood out of his chair, slowly approaching the door and placing his hand on the knob. He turned it, surprised to find it unlocked, and pushed it open.

The hallway was dark-except for one dimly-lit room on the left side. Joey moved towards the source of the light and peered through the glass.

Tommy, as Joey assumed, was holding a video camera. Mark, the boy Tristan had spoken of, was sitting in a chair.

And on his lap…

…Was Yami

Although the two bigger boys seemed to be enjoying themselves, Yami, unfortunately seemed as though he was simply pretending to. His head was back; however, his eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth gritted. Sweat dripped down his face. Joey located his pants on the opposite side of the room. He was still wearing his shirt.

Joey immediately swung the door open, causing all the commotion to stop as Joey grabbed Tommy by the hair.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you disgusting pervert?! Turn off the God damn camera! And you…!"

He turned to Mark, who was currently trying to adjust his belt.

"You get your ass outta here before I report you for rape!"

Tommy quickly slammed his camera down on the side table, grabbing some papers from it and pushing Mark out the door.

Joey turned his back towards the door to face Yami.

He was sitting on the floor, his coat covering his half-naked body as he stared blankly at the wall.

Joey attempted to approach him, however stopped when the boy violently turned away from him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered politely.

Yami remained quiet, pulling something that looked like a pill bottle out of his coat pocket. He emptied nearly the entire bottle into his hands.

Joey rushed forward, grabbing his hand and jerking it backwards.

"What are you doing?!" 

Yami yanked his arm out of Joey's grip, standing up and tugging on his pants. He turned his attention back to the substance in his hand and tossed the entire handful into his mouth.

"Stop it!" Joey cried, grabbing him around the waist and placing a gentle-yet aggressive-hand onto his throat.

"Stop!" The blonde yelled again. "Spit them out!" 

Yami closed his eyes tight; fighting against Joey's grip as the blonde threateningly dug his nails into the boys' neck.

"Spit them out, right now!"

Yami shuddered for a second before tossing his head forward and letting the pills fall from his mouth and splatter onto the floor.

Joey inhaled deep breaths, waiting for the boy to turn back around.

Yami slowly whirled around; his eyes were puffy and small red tracks lined his cheeks.

Joey swallowed hard. "Why are you doing this?! What's the matter with you?!"

Yami shook his head and covered his eyes, allowing more tears to slip through.

He removed the hand after about a minute and looked into Joey's pleading eyes.

"How do you find me all the time?"

"I wasn't looking for you this time," The blonde started. "I'm here because someone tricked a pal of mine about getting a record deal. Apparently, like I told him in the first place, it was a fraud…"

Yami folded his arms.

"…But now I'm really glad I came." Joey continued.

"You're glad you came, huh?" Yami started. "You're so proud of yourself, aren't you? Oh, look at you. Saving poor little me a second time? Congratulations. Unfortunately, you couldn't save me from all the other times."

Joey simply stared in shock, staring into the boy's eyes sympathetically.

Yami chuckled. "These boys have millions of tapes of me. They're probably considering starting their own box set. Destroying one really isn't going to hurt them."

"You think this is okay?"

Yami huffed, pulling another form of a drug out of his pocket. This time, a cigarette.

"I never said it was okay," Yami stated. "I never said I enjoyed it, because God knows I don't. But I'm broke as hell, you know? Nobody wants to hire some cheap little whore like me."

"Don't say that about yourself, okay?" Joey whispered.

"I'll say whatever I want about myself. How about you try something new? It's called minding your own business."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I really don't want to be reading a newspaper one day and read the front page and find out that you've been murdered."

Yami took a whiff of his nicotine.

"I can take care of myself."

Joey sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Well apparently not or this wouldn't have happened."

Yami looked down at the floor, realizing that the blonde was right.

"Is it consensual?" Joey asked.

"What? This, or all of it?"

Joey paused. "All of it."

"No." He answered.

"None of it?"

Yami shook his head.

"None of it." He repeated.

Joey's eyes widened.

"So, you pretty much just let people rape you, and then pay you for it?"

Yami nodded, taking another hit off his cigarette.

"That's sick, man."

Yami chuckled. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Is it just for the money?"

Yami shook his head.

"No. I have some loneliness issues occasionally. Suffered from depression when I was younger. Still do, sometimes."

"So, is this where you came when I let you out of my car earlier?"

Yami sighed. "No. I had another stop to make first."

Joey's mouth gaped. "What?!"

"Look, just let it go, okay? I have to get ready for work."

Joey grabbed him by the arm.

"I'm not leaving you alone."

Yami scoffed. "Why not?"

"Because…" The blonde started. "Because I'm afraid you'll kill yourself…"

Yami laughed. "Already tried. God won't let me."

"What?!" The blonde exclaimed. "What have you done?!"

Yami shrugged. "A little bit of everything. My mom caught me trying to make a noose out of some shirts in my closet when I was about 10. That's when my therapy started."

He then lifted up the sleeve of his shirt to show Joey his wrist.

It was covered in scars. Some of the looked more recent than others.

"Jesus…" The blonde breathed. "Guess therapy didn't work, huh?"

Yami shook his head. "Nope."

Joey took the boy by the arm and prepared to lead him out to his car.

Yami sighed.

"You know, it's funny. You seem to know me so well, and I don't even know you're name."

The blonde turned to him.

"It's Joey."

YAY!! I think I'll stop there.

Oh, yes, I told you he was going to find some drama!

Drama for ALL your mommas!

R&R!

GK09


	4. Sensual AND Sexual! Yay!

Hooray! It's Friday! 

And I'm congested! Woohoo! Yay!

(My apologies if there are some typos in this chapter…I just took some cold medicine…)

Annnddd…interesting stuff happens in this chapter! Yeah! That's right!

Magic Touch

The black Bentley pulled slowly into the garage. After checking to make sure his dad wasn't home, Joey exited the car; motioning for Yami to do the same.

"This is your house?" Yami asked.

"Yeah," Joey replied. "Nice, huh?"

"Very."

Joey turned his key in the side door and opened it, walking into the kitchen.

"So, why did you bring me here?"

Joey shrugged. "I don't want you to go to work tonight…" 

Yami frowned. "What? Why? You expect me to lose a whole day's worth of money? I can't do that."

"What do you possibly pay for? You don't have a house…" Joey paused.

"…Aside form buying your stupid cigarettes." He continued.

Yami scoffed. "Why is that any of your business?"

"Because I intend of breaking you of that habit, too."

Yami chuckled.

"Listen, Barney. I will do as I please; and you are not going to tell me otherwise, understand?

"Whatever."

Yami swallowed. "I need to go back to work tonight. You don't understand. They'll fire me. I need this job."

"Why do you need _this_ job?"

"Because I can't get any other one. Now, move…I need to practice."

Joey's eyes widened.

"Practice?! Practice what?" 

"My routine."

Joey eyed him funnily.

"…In my kitchen?"

"No, you dolt. Not in your kitchen…like, elsewhere."

Joey laughed.

"Oh, you mean my bedroom?"

"Shut up."

The boys sat in silence. Joey contemplating in his head exactly what Yami was planning on doing.

"So…" The blonde started. "At the Spider Club the other day…what were you doing?"

Yami sighed.

"At Spider I do stripping…but mostly private shows. At my other club I just do dancing. That one's not as major."

"Do your parents know you do this stuff?"

Yami chuckled. "What parents? The ones that kicked me out of the house when they found out about all this?"

Joey frowned. "What?" 

"Yeah, that's right. They live in the suburbs; kicked me out about a couple of years ago. I haven't spoken to them since."

"Wow."

Yami shook it off, heading more towards the hallway once he spotted the stairs.

"Seriously," He said. "I need to practice. If that's okay, of course."

Joey stammered.

"Uh…yeah?"

Yami smiled. "Great. How about your room?"

Joey moved in front of the stairs and headed up, Yami following at his heels. He opened the door to his room and lead Yami inside. Yami sat down on his bed and took off his coat.

"Okay, so, what exactly are you 'practicing'?"

"My dances," He answered. "I need to know if they're…you know, good enough."

Joey choked. "And you want _me_ to do that?"

Yami nodded. He stood up off the bed only to lay down on it again, this time on his back. He slowly began to unbuckle his belt, lifting his rear into the air slightly to remove the device from his waist. He tossed it at Joey.

"This doesn't look like a dance…" Joey observed.

"Does it bother you?"

Joey shrugged.

"It doesn't _bother_ me…it's just kinda weird, that's all."

Yami turned his head towards Joey, smiling. He undid the button on top of his pants and also the ones on his shirt. It was a long-sleeved deep rep shirt; small white buttons glistened the front-disappearing as the boy unattached them.

Joey found himself becoming nervous. Beads of sweat began to drizzle down from his hairline.

Wait…

…Was he _attracted_ to Yami?

Yami slipped his fingers between the openings, pulling it aside gently so a small strip of his middle was showing. He tugged down the brim of his jeans; the lining of his black boxers becoming visible as he shifted his eyes to Joey's.

Yami smiled, pausing.

"Won't you join me?" He inquired softly.

Joey found himself lost for words. Yes, Yami was gorgeous. Yes, he was _incredibly_ seductive…but yes, he was also hurting…

Yami waved his finger.

"I may need an assistant, Joey. Would you mind?"

Joey smiled in his mind.

"Uh…sure, yeah, why not?"

Yami followed the blonde with his eyes as he approached, reaching up his hands and pointing to his shoes.

"Alright, now…you take those off…"

Joey removed Yami's shoes for him. He suddenly found himself taking orders from the boy as Yami instructed him on what to do.

"My shirt, too, if you don't mind?"

Joey nodded, slipping the red cloth off of his shoulders, secretly admiring his bare chest.

"Now my pants…and then my boxers…and then I'll be perfect…" The boy whispered in Joey's ear.

The blonde obeyed the first command before coming to his senses upon the next one.

"Seriously…is this part of your routine?"

Yami nodded.

"If it wasn't, would I be doing it?"

"Probably."

"Hey!" 

Joey finally rolled his eyes and tugged off the boys' undergarment. He felt unbelievably awkward at the fact that he was fully clothed- and a fully nude 'prostitute' was in front of him.

Yami began to whisper again.

"And then you lean in…and you kiss me…"

Joey leaned down to kiss the boy, capturing his lips and a surprisingly sweet kiss. His own mouth formed into a smile once the kiss was broken.

…That was until he realized what was happening.

"No…" The blonde whispered. "We can't do this…"

Yami sat up. "Why not?"

"Because…I barely know you. You can't just…I can't-

Yami became frustrated.

"I barely know anyone I do this with! What's the matter with you? Are you afraid to love me?"

"I'm afraid to love you like this…this isn't love. Well, it is when it's between a married couple; but that's not us! There's nothing going on between us!"

"How can you possibly say that? How can you possibly look at me and say that?"

Joey rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"You have some major issues, you know that?"

Yami became startled by his statement.

"How dare you say such a thing! After all I've been through? You don't know the meaning of that word! And maybe I am a little messed up…but at least I have a reason!"

"It would be nice to know what that reason was!"

Yami covered himself with his coat, waiting for Joey to change his mind.

"That's none of your business."

He then began to pull his cigarettes out of his pocket, reaching for his lighter in the other. Joey quickly grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Hey! Do not smoke in here! If my dad smells that I'll be grounded for the rest of my life!"

"So?"

"So quit it!"

Yami scoffed, stuffing the substances back into his pockets and lying back down on the bed. He stared at Joey with pleading eyes.

"Please…" He whispered. "I need this…you don't understand."

Joey turned towards the door as if he were going to leave, then turned back around to face him.

"You promise…what happens in this room stays in this room?" 

"Doesn't it always?"

Joey smiled. "Okay."

Yami watched intently as Joey removed his own clothes, climbing on top of the bed to join him. He loved it when he got what he wanted.

Joey leaned down to kiss him, pressing his love all over the boy's neck and chest. Yami reached up and dug his hands into his head, running his fingers through Joey's hair as the blonde slowly pushed into him.

Yami gasped, fluttering his eyes closed and wrapping one of his legs around Joey's waist, sitting up to join him. His breath inhaled and exhaled gently as the blonde began to work faster. He moaned into Joey's mouth as the blonde kissed him again. This time was different-it wasn't like any of the others.

He was…

…Enjoying it?

Yami shouted for the blonde to move harder and faster. Joey instantly obeyed and pressed all of his strength into the boy as Yami began to cry out. Joey really liked that sound. He felt Yami grab onto the skin of his back as is he was holding on for dear life-and never wanted him to stop.

Joey kissed his cheek as he came; gently laying Yami down on the bed as the boy opened his eyes to stare at him.

They smiled at each other in silence before Yami finally spoke:

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome." The blonde whispered back.

Ooh, yes! Sexy, sweet, and delicious!

May not be as long, or informative, but at least it got your imagination's working! 

R&R!

GK09


	5. OMG! Bad Things Happen!

Good afternoon, everyone!

I'm getting a kitten! Yay!

Hmm…5 reviews per chapter…not too shabby…

Let's go get some more!

Magic Touch

Joey lay on his bed. Yami had left about a couple of hours ago. His dad hadn't come home yet, and he was really hoping he wouldn't.

Yami had up and left in hurry; quickly forgetting about anything that had happened. Was it always this way? Would he come back?

Joey was secretly hoping he'd come back. I mean, he _thanked_ him. What was that supposed to mean?

The blonde stood off of his bed and opened his window. It was already starting to get dark outside. He figured that Yami was on his way to 'work', unless he had another 'appointment' to attend to.

Joey had even given him his phone number and address. Cell phone number, of course, as he didn't want his father picking up the phone.

He headed downstairs to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. By the time he had finished his dinner, it was already quite late, almost 10. Being he was mentally and physically tired from his long day, the blonde headed back upstairs and off to bed.

However, he was awoken in the middle of the night by a ringing noise. He peeked out the window, noting that his father's car was sitting out in front of the house. He made sure to keep quiet when he answered the phone so the man wouldn't hear him.

"Hello?" He half spoke, half whispered into the line.

"Yes, is this, Mr. Joseph?"

Joey paused. "Yes."

"My name is June; I'm a nurse over at Domino Mercy Hospital. We have a patient who's asking for your assistance over in the ER. A Mr. Yami Moto?" 

The blonde swallowed, taking another look at the clock. It was well passed 2am; the time of night when all the 'bad' stuff happens.

"Yeah, I know Yami." The blonde spoke dumbly into the phone.

"Do you think it would be possible for you to come down? I know it's late, but he's insisting on your presence." 

Joey thought for a second before coming to his senses and ignoring the time.

"No problem. Just give me like 15 minutes."

He waited for the nurse to click up the phone before scampering over to his nightstand to grab his keys, then change into some decent clothing before quietly working his way downstairs and out to the garage.

He turned the key in the ignition, cringing when the car rumbled to a start. He pulled out of the garage, looking up to take a quick peek at his father's bedroom window and happily finding that no lights had been switched on.

After being reassured, his continued his way to the hospital.

XXX

Joey scurried through the front door of the hospital, spotting the receptionist at the front desk and approaching her.

"Hi, um, I'm here to see Yami?"

She looked up, grabbing a sticker from the pile next to her.

"What is your name, sir?"

"Joey Wheeler."

He watched her scribble his name in black marker onto the sticker, then peel it off and hand it to him.

"He's room #4 on your right."

"Thank you."

Joey waited for her to hit the button on the desk that would open the large double doors leading back into the ER. He followed the signs on the top of each door before coming to #4, where a nurse was waiting outside.

"Joey?" She inquired, noting his nametag. He nodded, and she motioned with her hand.

"What's going on?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Well, he really isn't in any physical trauma, if that's what you're thinking. What happened was he said he was with a group of guys who we doing heroin, and they asked him to join them. I'm assuming he agreed, and it turns out that one of the boys had hepatitis. So, Yami's here for a test."

Joey took in the information, then stepped forward.

"So…?" He started. "Have the results come back yet?"

"Not yet," She answered. "We're still waiting for the lab to process them. In the meantime, why don't you go on in with him?"

Joey nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot."

She smiled sympathetically, turning around and walking back to what Joey assumed was the nurses station. He watched her until he gathered up the courage to open the door.

There was Yami, lying on top of one of the beds. He was wearing a hospital gown; however, his pants still remained on. His shoes and shirt were sitting on the chair. He fidgeted with his fingers.

From where he was standing, Joey could tell that Yami had obviously been using some kind of drug. His eyes were red and glazed over and he looked incredibly drowsy. There was a bandage on his arm from where he had been tested. There was another small prick mark on his wrist…

Joey approached him; still not entirely sure if Yami was completely conscious at the moment. He stood next to his left side and waited for the other's eyes to shift.

Yami slowly peered his vision towards Joey when he noticed his shadow out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't speak; he simply stared at the blonde. He looked confused.

Joey pulled up the other chair in the room besides the one Yami's things were sitting in. He figured he could communicate better with him if her were more eye-level.

"Yami?" He whispered.

"Huh?" Came the dazed and confused reply.

Joey swallowed the lump in his throat. Even though he knew it was still Yami's fault for injecting himself with the drug, he couldn't help but feel bad for him.

But wait…

…Was it Yami's fault?

Nurse June walked back into the room, a frown played upon her face. She held a clipboard in her hand.

Joey sighed.

"He's pretty messed up, huh?" Joey asked.

She nodded.

"He wasn't this bad before. The drug's just starting to take effect now. He'll be like this for at least a couple of hours."

Joey nodded back, trying to breathe back the tears that were trying to form in his eyes.

June sensed his discomfort.

"When he first came, he was alright. He was well enough to tell us what happened and give us your number. It wasn't until a little while after that that he had lapsed into this. I know it's not a pretty sight…"

Joey stood off the chair, moving towards her and motioning with his elbow towards the clipboard.

"Did the results come back yet?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

Joey noticed her silence; he knew it could only mean something bad.

"So…is he okay?"

She paused, looking behind Joey at Yami and then focusing back on Joey.

"He's been infected with Hepatitis C, the form of the disease that's brought on by using infected needles." 

Joey whispered to himself.

"Is it…fatal?"

She shook her head.

"Not normally, no. It just means that he can only participate in sexual activity if he uses a condom. He'll also never be able to have children, unless he wants to infect them, too."

Joey sighed.

"The whole sexual activity thing might be a problem…"

Nurse June formed a questioning face and cocked her head.

"How so?"

Joey looked back at Yami, closing his eyes and turning back to June.

"He's kind of a…prostitute. But…not all the time. Jesus…I knew this was going to happen."

The nurse frowned, slipping a hand over her mouth in disbelief.

"Poor boy…does he have any counseling?"

Joey shook his head.

"No. He thinks he doesn't need it. He's suicidal, too…"

The blonde watched as June scribbled something down onto the clipboard before looking back up at him.

"I think we'll let Dr. White have a look at him and see what he thinks. As far as the illness goes, what's done is done. His mental state, however, is up to the doctor; but I'd seriously recommend some help."

Joey nodded, smiling at her and watching her exit the room.

After waiting for her to leave, Joey grabbed Yami's clothes off the chair, searching for evidence. When he found nothing, he scampered over to the bed and dug a hand in his pants pocket.

He pulled out pack of cigarettes and a bag…

…A bag filled with white powder…

DUN! DUN! DUN!

Yami's a crackhead! Yippee!

Yes, still short. But…informative!

(I know, I'm torturing our sweet little Yami…)

It's okay, he's used to it! 

(And yes, Dr. White is my regular fanfic doctor…)

R&R!

GK09


	6. WOW! Can't Think Of A Title!

I finally got my kitty! Yay! 

He's super adorable and his name is Spunky…

Anyway, glad everyone's enjoying the fic.

(Well, hopefully everyone…)

Magic Touch

It had already been about two hours or so. Joey was still sitting in Yami's room and Yami was still high. He had fallen asleep about a half an hour ago.

It was around 5am now; Joey was concerned that his father would be worrying about him. Personally, he really didn't care since the man didn't have much to do with him, anyway.

Nurse June creaked open the door, spotting Joey in the corner.

"Hey, there, honey." She began "You still here?"

Joey nodded.

"I don't wanna leave yet," He said. "I'm too worried."

June smiled, moving to sit down in the chair next to him.

"Don't you worry, dear. He'll be alright."

Joey tried to smile back, debating on whether or not to tell her about the other drug in his pocket. He figured it'd be best to leave that issues alone for now.

A little while after June had left, Yami twitched; opening his eyes and spotting Joey against the wall. He looked around the rest of the room, confused.

"Joey?" He whispered, slightly puzzled as the drug had taken most of his memory from that evening.

Joey stood, approaching his bedside.

"Hey," He whispered back. "How's it going?"

Yami sighed, bringing a hand up to his head and wiping away a stream of sweat.

"Okay, I guess…" He trailed. "What's going on?"

Joey fidgeted a bit; debating on how to not only tell Yami about the drug, but about the illness.

"You don't remember?" Joey asked stupidly.

He watched Yami think, slowly coming back to reality as the drug began to wear off.

"A little…how did you get here?"

"You told one of the nurses to call me."

"I did?" 

"Yeah."

Yami made a face before turning towards the other wall and looking at the clock. It read 5:15.

"Holy, Lord…" Yami breathed. "It's after 5?! How long have I been here?" 

Joey paused.

"Since about 2 this morning."

"Have you been here that long, too?"

Joey nodded.

"Yep."

Yami lifted up his left arm, examining the IV that had been placed in the crook of his elbow. He strangely admired the blood that could be seen under the tape.

Joey decided to try and cheer him up before breaking any news.

"So," He started. "What's it like to be high, since you're so used to it…"

Yami frowned.

"What are you talking about 'used to it'?"

Joey growled lightly in his throat in aggravation, slapping the back of his hand against the pocket of Yami's pants.

"I found the bag of…crack, I'm assuming…in your pocket. You said you smoked; you never told me you were a drug addict."

Yami scoffed.

"Why is that any of your business?"

Joey bit his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from breaking into an outburst.

"I'm sorry, but it is my business," He said sharply. "There's no need for this. There's no need for any of this. You need to get your life together, and you obviously can't do that by yourself."

Yami waited to speak; thoughts trailed through his mind.

Joey spoke again, noting Yami's silence.

"The doctors want you to try therapy again. It's the only thing that can help you right now, and you're going to have to accept it. I'm sorry, but I agree with them. You're staying with me until this mess gets straightened out."

Yami chuckled.

"Please," He laughed. "What am I, four? Who are you to tell me what to do? I'll tell you something; I've had it up to here with you trying to run my life, because that's exactly what it is: _my_ life. So if you don't like it, tough."

Joey stood, grabbing his jacket off the chair and walking out, slamming the door behind him.

XXX

It had been about two weeks now; Yami, Joey assumed, had since been released from the hospital. Of course, Joey knew that he was refusing to commit to therapy. At this point, he felt like the only place for Yami to go was down. All the way down to rock bottom, and then work his way back up.

The blonde had spent the time driving around in his car for the past week, trying to spot the boy in his work. No signs of him were found at either of the clubs, which was relieving to Joey. He hadn't seen him roaming any streets, either.

Maybe he had gotten his life together. Maybe it was cruel of the blonde to have simply just walk out on him when he truly needed him. Or maybe…

…Maybe that was it.

Yami needed _him_.

Joey shrugged off his thoughts and continued driving his way down throughout the city; pulling up curbside next to the Spider Club where he was hoping to stop in for a quick drink.

He didn't exactly realize where he had stopped until he had gotten inside, and he would look ridiculous if he just walked right back out.

The blonde strode over to the bar-where the same bartender remained-and sat himself down on a stool.

The bartender turned to him.

"You!" He spat.

Joey jumped, taken aback.

"What?! What's wrong?!"

"You're not supposed to be here. Yami doesn't want you here."

Joey stumbled over his words.

"Please…I need to talk to him. Just let me talk to him!"

The man turned around and started walking towards the back. Joey shot off of his stool and scurried to follow him.

"Damn it, boy," The man yelled. "What do you want?!"

"I wanna talk to Yami! It's important!"

The man scuffed, spitting onto the ground and sitting down on an empty chair.

"Yami doesn't need another scumbag like you."

Joey stuttered, startled.

"What? What are you talking about?" Why can't you just tell me what happened to him so I can try to help him?"

"Because guys like you don't want to help him," The bartender started.

"Guys like me? What's that supposed to mean?"

The man motioned with his hand for Joey to follow him; the blonde did as he was told and headed out towards the back door.

"Alright," The man said "You wanna know what's going on?"

"Yes!" Joey cried. "Just tell me!"

"About a year ago, Yami had been in a relationship with this really nice guy. He would talk so highly of him it was like they were going to get married or something…"

Joey nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Well…Yami used to be a very respectful guy, especially to himself. He did start having sex with this boy, and it made him feel incredibly beautiful and good about himself, right?"

Joey shifted his feet, nodding.

"Turns out this bastard was setting him up. He and a couple of his friends invited him over to one of their houses one night. His boyfriend put ecstasy in his drink."

Joey's stomach churned.

"They raped him, didn't they?"

The man nodded.

"Oh, my God…" Joey breathed. "So…is that why he does this stuff? 'Cause it makes him feel better?"

"That and it's the only way for him to make money."

Joey paused, taking in the information before speaking again.

"I promise, I'm not here to hurt him. I would never do that, because…"

The man frowned. "Because why?"

Joey swallowed.

"Because…I think I love him…"

DUN!

Yay! Joey-bear's in love! Wahoo! 

Chicken cheese steaks for everyone!

R&R!

GK09


	7. Peanut Butter Fluff!

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the wait!

I'm been working on an essay for english class…

…And my new kitty has been giving me a hard time. He expects me to put all of my attention into him. REALLY annoying!

And Homecoming's on Saturday! Yay! I'm excited!

Magic Touch

Joey currently sat in a chair in the back of the club, next to where all the private rooms were where Yami was in the middle of a 'show'.

He was finding it hard to believe that he had admitted to a random stranger that he was in love with Yami.

Did Yami love him back?

Probably not, considering the way he had treated him. But what happened the other night was making him feel different.

Yes, they had had sex. And Joey was the only person Yami thought to call when he was admitted to the hospital. So what?

A door opened in the back, and he heard a familiar masculine voice; along with a variation of other voices.

Joey watched the group of satisfied men walk by him without even paying a smidge of attention to him. He kept his eyes focused on the other shadow he could see on the wall.

Yami approached him; not noticing him at first. He ran a hand through his hair.

He was wearing a pale blue, soft, silk robe and was obviously naked underneath of it.

The blonde cleared his throat immaturely as the other boy stopped in his tracks, turning around.

Angry violet eyes peered into brown. Joey took the time to examine Yami's wrist, and was happy to see that some of the marks from the other night had been healing.

"Hey," Joey said, his voice as friendly as possible even though the other didn't look very happy to see him.

"I swear," Yami laughed. "I'm going to get a restraining order against you!"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing…"

Yami shifted his feet, tying the knot on the tie of his robe tighter.

"Just fine, considering the circumstances."

Joey nodded reassuringly.

"So…you know about…it?"

"If you're referring to the Hepatitis, yes. I was informed a little while after you left the hospital. Why did you leave me, anyway?"

Joey scuffed.

"What are you talking about? You obviously didn't want me there."

"What made you think I didn't want you there?"

Joey laughed.

"Oh, gee, I don't know. Maybe it was the serious attitude problem you've had since I've met you. Seriously, you should be in an anger institution or something…"

"Joey," Yami began "I hardly remember anything that happened that night. I don't recall ever doing anything with those guys. But, apparently I did, or this wouldn't have happened. God, I couldn't believe it. This illness is going to ruin my life. What am I supposed to do? Sit around and wait until I die?"

Joey sighed.

"I already talked to the nurse. It's not fatal. You're going to be fine. This career of yours is going to be a problem, though."

Yami shuffled with the rim of his robe.

"It's a little late for that now. Personally, I couldn't careless as to who I give the disease to. Hopefully those guys that just left will. Ha."

Joey's eyes widened.

"Is that what you were doing?"

Yami chuckled.

"Duh."

Joey frowned.

"Come on, man; anything but this. There has to be a job out there for you."

"Well, I've tried, and there's not. Besides, I'm good at what I do. You should know, remember?"

"Actually, I've been trying to forget."

Yami paused.

"What?"

Joey continued.

"What happened that night meant nothing because you treated it like nothing. You just let it happen, then walk out and leave. How was that supposed to make me feel? Do you know what I went through?"

Yami crossed his arms, huddling into himself.

"Well, I'm sorry, but…I can't love you."

"I know."

"What do you mean 'you know'?"

"The bartender told me. Well, about your…boyfriend."

Yami took a couple of breaths, turning around so his back was to Joey.

Joey waited for him to turn back around; surprised to see tears staining his flawless face.

The blonde sighed, forcing himself to hold back his own.

"You don't love me?"

Yami shook was unsuppressed tears, looking down at the ground and keeping his arms folded.

"It's not that…I just…I don't know. You remind me so much of him. Well, how he was in the beginning. And…it scares me because I don't want to get hurt again."

Joey smiled sympathetically.

"I promise. I'm not going to hurt you. Now, I wanna know. Do you love me?"

Yami sniffed, spinning himself in a slow circle and shuffling his feet, searching for an answer.

When he finally looked up, he gave Joey the first smile he had shown in years.

"Yes."

Joey stopped, his own grin widening and his eyes lighting up.

"W-what?"

"I love you, Joey. I love you so much that it hurts."

"Why does it hurt?"

"Because, I told you, I'm scared. And…I know you're not going to hurt me, but…what if someone else does?"

"If anyone tries to put their nasty hands on you I swear I'll rip their head right off their shoulders."

Yami chuckled.

"Violent, are we?"

Joey smiled.

"Alright, you know what? You're coming home with me tonight. And you're not leaving, you understand? Now, get your clothes."

"Right, my clothes. You're looking at them, sweetheart."

Joey frowned.

"That's it? Just the robe?"

"People usually steal my clothes. They like my scent, I'm assuming. Yeah, I know. It's creepy."

"You think?"

Yami laughed.

"Who cares, let's just go home."

XXX

The blonde had finally pulled up into his driveway after what strangely may have been the best car ride of his life. And no, not like that. The boys had spent some time passing conversations and laughs, and the blonde had sweet stopped at a drive-thru to buy Yami a nice hot cup of coffee.

Joey opened the door for him, removing his own coat and wrapping it around Yami's shoulders. Yami smiled, thanking him and following Joey up to the side door.

Joey clicked the door open with his key; still sweet-talking with Yami as the boys headed into the house.

"Alright, now, keep quiet. My dad's upstairs."

Yami nodded, allowing Joey to take him by the hand and lead him upstairs to his bedroom.

After changing into his PJ's-and lending Yami a pair, even though he refused to wear them in the presence of the blonde-Joey pulled back the covers and prepared the two for a goodnight's sleep.

Laughing, Joey removed his own pajamas seeing as Yami was already in his birthday suit. He climbed into bed next to him and gazed into his eyes.

"'Night, Yam. Love you."

Yami smiled.

"Love you, Joey."

Hooray for fluff!

So much fluff we can add peanut butter and make a sandwich!

R&R!

GK09


	8. More Fluff For Your Sandwiches!

Wuzzup, people?

Yes, I know it's been a little while since I updated but…

Here I am now, updating!

Magic Touch

It was probably the best night of sleep the blonde had ever had. Waking up next to the most amazing person on the planet was a new thing for Joey.

He smiled at Yami, who slowly returned the gesture, blinking his eyes and sighing before closing them again blissfully.

"'Morning." Joey whispered.

"Good morning." Yami whispered back.

Yami sat up; stretching his arms out to touch at his toes. He was in a whole other world right now; completely forgetting about anything that had ever previously happened.

Joey got up and out of bed, peeking through the blinds and happy to find his dad's car gone. He turned back to Yami and gave him a thumbs-up, receiving a laugh from the boy in return.

"Are you hungry?" Joey asked.

Yami nodded.

"Quite a bit. I don't eat very much."

Joey eyed his stick-thin figure.

"Yeah, I can see that."

Yami smiled sarcastically, folding his arms and placing back on the robe he had worn from the previous night.

Joey grabbed his own robe from his closet and lead Yami downstairs.

Yami watched, amused, as the blonde fumbled through the cabinets.

"Well," He started "You're pretty much the richest family on the block and you can't find anything to eat?"

Joey stopped, turning around.

"I want to make us something special."

"Oh."

Yami sat himself down at the kitchen table.

"When did your father leave?"

Joey shrugged.

"Usually he leaves around 5, sometimes earlier."

"He doesn't pay much attention to you, does he?"

Joey shook his head.

"Not anymore. He works all the time. He doesn't have any time for me."

Yami frowned, laughing.

"I know how that feels."

Some silence passed as Joey began cracking eggs onto a frying pan.

When he pondered up the courage to ask the question, Yami spoke again.

"Do you think he'd be angry if he found out…well, that you were with another guy?"

Joey stopped.

"Yeah, most likely. But he never cares about me, so, why would he start now, you know?"

Yami nodded.

"I think my parents would be okay with it. Of course, that's not really an issue anymore."

"How long has it been since you've seen them?" Joey asked.

Yami shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care. I think I'm doing better on my own."

Joey scoffed.

"Right, on you own." He said sarcastically. "You're doing a great job?"

"What?"

Joey laughed.

"Come on, people who are doing well in life are addicted to sex, they're not addicted to drugs, and they don't have incurable STD's."

Yami crossed his arms.

"Well at least I didn't get the STD from actual sex, that's good, right?"

"Fantastic."

Yami flopped his hands against the table in frustration.

"Oh, now you want to fight with me?"

"You see? I told you you were temperamental."

Yami took a deep breath before letting it out.

"I am not!"

Joey eyed him funnily, shaking his head and turning back to his breakfast.

"Okay, maybe I am. But, I'm on medication, remember?"

Joey laughed to himself again.

"Oh, yes. Vicodin is wonderful medication. Where did you get that stuff anyway?"

Yami adjusted the tie of his robe, turning his back on Joey.

"Just…from some friends."

"Well, I suggest you get some new friends."

Yami stood up from the table, walking over to Joey and lovingly wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I already have one."

Joey smiled, turning off the stove and facing Yami, returning the hug.

"You're damn right, you do. And I'm going to get you better, I promise."

Yami pecked the blonde on the cheek; the two lovers rocking each other back and forth until Joey realized their breakfast was getting cold.

He sat a plate full of eggs and bacon down in front of Yami, who thanked him kindly.

Yami sighed in satisfaction.

"You know, I haven't had a real meal in so long."

"What do you usually eat?"

"Whatever the guys give me that I, well, you know, 'visit'."

Joey nodded in understanding.

"Right. The smoking doesn't help either, you know. It makes you lose weight. Why do you smoke anyway?"

Yami stroked his fork down his plate, pondering throughout his thoughts and misery.

"I started when I was 12 because some of the guys I went to school with were doing it in the bathroom and they asked me if I wanted to try it."

Joey chuckled.

"So much for standing up to peer pressure, huh?"

Yami nodded.

"It's harder than it looks, you know."

Joey finished his meal, picking up his napkin and cleaning his face.

"Today we're going to take care of some errands."

Yami cocked his head.

"Are we?"

Joey nodded.

"Yep. We're going down to the store and we're buying you some nicotine patches. Then we're going down to those stupid clubs of yours and you're going to quit you're job. And in a couple of days I want to get you down to the doctor and see what we can do about your weight."

Yami smiled.

"Thank you, Joey. That's incredibly sweet of you."

Joey smiled, leaning across the table to kiss his beloved boyfriend.

YAY! More fluff!

And next chapter comes…

GASP!

DRAMA!!

WOOHOO!

R&R!

GK09


	9. Drama Rocks My Socks!

Okie dokie…

Terribly sorry for the lack of update over the last week, but, it was Homecoming weekend and I needed some extra sleep after eating too much pizza on Saturday night!

And we lost our football game 27-7!

Go Eagles!

Now like I said…please enjoy the drama!

Magic Touch

The two lovers strolled into a local pharmacy; hand in hand and smiling at every person they passed.

Joey had already planned a doctor's appointment for Yami through his own family doctor in hopes of resolving Yami's dramatic weight issues.

The boys approached the prescription counter, where on the front display sat several arrangements of nicotine patches and gum.

"Alright," Joey said "Which would you prefer?" 

Yami sighed, thinking.

"I guess the patch would be best. That way you can catch me if I forget to put it on."

"Good idea."

The blonde reached for the box; and even though they were rather expensive it wasn't like he couldn't afford to pay for them.

After making their purchase and exiting the store, the boys climbed into Joey's car and headed down towards the middle of the city, where Yami's clubs were.

Yami opened the box in anticipation, peeling off one of the patches and placing it on his upper left arm; showing Joey the spot so the blonde could keep checking in on him.

The bright lights of the first club came into view as Joey stopped out in front; turning the car off and focusing his stare on Yami, who looked nervous.

"Can you do this by yourself, or do you want me to help you?" 

Yami stayed quiet, fiddling with the gloves on his hands that Joey had leant him since the weather had turned bitter.

"This one I can do by myself. It's Spider that I think I'll want help with."

Joey nodded, clicking the button on his door to unlock them and motioning for Yami to exit.

He watched him walk into the building, deciding that if he didn't come out within ten minutes or so that he would go in after him.

Pleased to see him come out with a slight smile on his face, Joey returned the gesture as he sat back down in the car.

"You okay?" Joey asked.

Yami nodded, his head down into his chest. He looked up at Joey.

"Yes. I'm fine. That was easier than I thought."

Joey smiled, starting up the car.

"Off to Spider then, huh?"

Yami paused, then nodded. He still seemed nervous.

When they arrived at their second destination, Joey quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car, waiting for Yami to do the same.

He moved over to the other side of the car and watched Yami fiddle with his coat through the window. When he looked up at him, the blonde nodded his head in approval and raised a hand, opening the door for him.

"Let's go. It'll be fine, alright?"

The blonde unbuckled Yami's seatbelt for him and took him by the arm, leading him out of the car before simply taking him by the hand and heading for the front door.

He felt Yami tug at his hand for support. He wasn't quite getting why he was so frightened.

Joey paused at the front door, pulling Yami by the shoulders so he was facing him.

"Don't worry. No one's going to be angry. And if they do get mad, then that's silly."

Yami nodded, taking a breath and allowing Joey to lead him inside.

One of the waitresses waved at him, yet Yami completely ignored her; his gaze was focused on the room in the back where the manager was.

Joey continued to drag him by the hand, when someone bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry." The blonde said politely.

"Well, what have we here?" The man said. He sounded drunk.

Joey didn't recognize him at first until he felt Yami slip an arm around his back, seeking his protection.

It was the man from the night when he had first saw Yami. The man who had tried to drag Yami into his car.

"Oh, come on," The man said. "Don't tell me you don't remember me?"

Yami kept his eyes down, pushing a hand against Joey's back.

The blonde complied and began to continue walking towards the back office.

"Hey!"

Joey felt a hand slap him in the shoulder. Being the raging Brooklyn boy that he once was, the blonde had quite a bit of fighting experience.

He returned the gesture with his own hit to the man, which he ducked and resulted in Joey's fist hitting against a glass, which shattered against his knuckles.

The blonde muttered some curse words to himself and wiped the blood off with his other hand. He advanced in to get another hit when he felt hands wrap around his arm.

"Joey! Stop! Don't fight!"

Yami tugged at Joey's arm with all his might; however it was nearly impossible to calm the angry boy.

Joey ripped his arm out of Yami's grasp and grabbed the man by the sleeve of his coat, yanking him towards him and hitting him in the cheek.

"Joey!" Yami cried.

The man instantly retaliated, throwing his own punch at Joey, which the blonde ducked as well.

"STOP!" Yami cried again, running forward and grabbing his raging boyfriend by the arm.

"Damn it, boy! Get the hell outta here!" The man yelled, advancing on Joey and removing anything that got in his way.

Yami was shoved brutally against the wall, a move which angered the blonde beyond his limits.

"What the hell is your problem?! Don't you fuckin' touch him!" Joey screamed.

A group of guys ran over and grabbed each of the heated boys, holding them back in an attempt to stop the fight.

The bar tender-whom Joey had become acquaintances with-ran out from behind the counter and assisted some of the guys who were holding back the blonde, who was still going off on a cursing tangent and throwing his fists wildly.

Once the group was able to calm the two boys, the man was removed from the bar while Joey was sat down in a chair. One of the girls handed him a glass of water in an attempt to calm him.

Yet Joey had no interest in himself. He slammed down the glass, ignoring the stinging sensation when the water splashed up and hit his bleeding knuckles, and moved to help Yami.

"Yami! Baby! Are you alright?!"

Joey gripped his boyfriend firmly, lifting him off of the ground and steadying him when he began to stumble.

"I think he bumped his head." One of the waitresses inquired.

Yami panted heavily; his right hand moving to the back of his head where there was indeed a bump. He allowed Joey to sit him down in the chair he had previously occupied.

Another one of the girls ran back into the kitchen to get him some ice. Yami leaned himself down and rested his head on his knees, hiding his face. Joey kneeled down on one knee and pressed his face into Yami's neck, stroking at his back with his fingertips.

Joey could hear Yami shuddering with tears. He took the bag of ice that was handed to him and gently pressed it against the back of Yami's head.

Yami brought up a hand and rested it on top of Joey's, which the blonde leaned forward and kissed sweetly, earning smiles from the crowd.

The manager came out from the back room.

"What is going on out here?"

Joey rubbed some more at Yami's back.

"Yami's here to tell you that he quits."

"He's quitting?"

Joey nodded.

The man observed the crowd, and the disappointed face of the bartender.

"Alright. Well, I guess I'm going to have to ask you boys to leave."

"No problem."

Joey took Yami by the arm and led him out into his car.

Yami felt at the back of his head again, looking up at Joey and cringing in pain.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah," Yami said quietly. "I'll be fine…I just want to go home."

"Alright."

The blonde did as he was told and started up the car, heading back towards his house.

XXX

Joey ran his fingers through Yami's hair, removing them and checking them occasionally to see if he had been bleeding. When no sign of the substance was found, Joey stopped.

"You're not bleeding, babe. Don't worry." Joey said reassuringly.

Yami sighed, laying himself down on Joey's bed and reaching for a pillow, which he tucked under his aching head.

Joey lay down beside him, rubbing his back and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Yami curved his back into Joey, snuggling against him for his warmth. Joey brought up an arm and slipped it over Yami's waist, taking his hand in his own and giving it a squeeze.

After a while, Joey assumed him to be asleep when Yami suddenly rolled himself over, facing him.

"Thank you for sticking up for me today."

Joey smiled.

"What else would I have possibly done?"

Yami smiled back, shutting his eyes softly and pressing his forehead against Joey's.

The blonde pulled up the blanket that he had kept on the edge of the bed and lay it down overtop of them. Pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead, Joey allowed both Yami and himself to drift off to sleep.

YAY!

Drama is fun! But I promise there'll be more of it! 

R&R!

GK09


	10. Drama! And love! And other stuff!

Hello, friends! 

Yes, I know…another lack of update.

But…(gasp!) also another lack of…

…REVIEWS!

OMG!

Oh, well. Whoever wants to read my story can read it. And whoever wants to tell me whether they like it or not can do that.

Sooooo…

Do as your little fingers please!

Magic Touch

The morning came too soon for Yami. Joey on the other hand was relieved to be away because now he could spend some more precious time with his love; more time than they could before Yami quit his job, that is.

So, now the boy was jobless. But it's not like it mattered, considering his boyfriend was a mega-millionaire who could buy him pretty much anything he needed or wanted.

That meant that they could spend all of their spare time together, just how Joey wanted it.

The blonde opened his eyes and stared into his partner's face, smiling.

"'Morning." He whispered.

Yami took in a breath of the new day and smiled back at him.

"Good morning."

"Sleep okay?"

Yami shrugged.

"I suppose. Still having a bit of a headache, though."

Joey nodded, sitting up out of bed and moving over to the blinds to let some light into the room.

…He froze when he spotted his father's car still sitting at the end of the driveway.

Yami frowned.

"What's the matter?"

Joey quickly shushed him, clambering over to the bed and throwing a hand over Yami's mouth.

Yami chuckled in response, thinking the blonde was simply joking.

Joey removed his hand from Yami's mouth as Yami leaned his head inward.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"My dad's still here," The blonde whispered back. "He didn't go to work."

Yami's eyes widened.

"I thought you said he worked all the time?"

Joey frantically ran a hand through his hair.

"He does! What if he came in here…oh, jeez…"

Yami gently slid the covers off of himself, standing up off of the bed to comfort the nervous blonde.

"Does anything look different than last night?"

"I don't know!" Joey yelled.

"Well don't yell! He'll hear you talking to someone!"

"Sorry!"

Joey grabbed his robe from the closet; pausing briefly, he grabbed Yami by the shoulders and backed him up, pushing him into the closet.

"What are you…?"

Yami didn't get a chance to finish his question as clothes were slid back overtop of him and the closet door was slammed shut.

"Fine…" Yami whispered to himself sarcastically. "I'll hide in the closet…"

Joey calmly made his way downstairs, taking a breath before walking into the kitchen.

His father, Samuel, was sitting at the kitchen table. A bowl of cereal and a newspaper were positioned in front of him. The tip of the paper lowered when Joey entered the room.

"Good morning, Joseph." He stated, Joey catching on to a strange anger in his voice.

"Good morning…"

"Did you sleep okay?"

Joey played it cool.

"Pretty good, pretty good; How about you?"

No answer. Joey watched his father set down the paper and place his empty bowl in the sink. He rinsed out the glass as he continued talking.

"I see you left quite a mess in the sink yesterday. Why were you cooking for so many people?"

Joey held his breath, trying to gather his thoughts before answering.

"Oh, I, uh…invited a friend over."

"A friend?" Samuel said. "Is he still upstairs?"

Joey froze.

"Wh-what?"

"I came in through the front door last night. I wanted to make sure you were home so I went upstairs to your room. I thought it was a little early for you to be asleep when I saw someone sleeping in your bed with you. Do you have something you'd like to share with me?"

Joey decided to defend Yami himself since the other was not present.

"Since when do you care what I do?"

Samuel stopped; turning around to face Joey, he shot the blonde a dirty look.

"I don't care about you? Who lets you live in this house when you're obviously old enough to get one for yourself? Who bought you that car you're driving?"

Joey narrowed his eyes, spinning himself around and heading back upstairs to get Yami.

"I want that boy out of my house, Joseph! I mean it!"

Joey ignored him, throwing open his bedroom door and then opening the closet, dragging a confused Yami by the wrist.

"Where are we going?" Yami asked, the blonde continuing to drag him down the hall.

"Where are we going?!" Yami asked again, this time more worriedly.

Samuel stopped at the head of the stairs, shaking his head at the sight before him.

"Joseph, I really can't believe it…"

Joey shoved passed him, dragging Yami along with him.

"Joseph!" Samuel called. "JOSEPH!"

Yami was extremely confused and frightened by the situation. Did he know? Did Joey tell him? What was going on?

Joey continued to lead Yami along, stopping in the kitchen to sort through his father's wallet, which was sitting on the table.

He stuffed the credit card into his pocket before grabbing his keys from the hook and storming out the garage door.

"Get in the car." Joey instructed.

Yami nodded his head profusely and did as he was told.

Samuel himself had finally made it outside when the blonde's Bentley skidded out of the driveway before shooting off down the street, making a right turn and then disappearing.

XXX

Joey hadn't said one word the entire trip to the hotel that the two were currently residing in-which he could afford due to the fact that he had stolen his father's credit card.

Joey had locked himself in the bathroom and left Yami sitting by himself on the bed.

Yami fidgeted with his fingers; the room was too quiet for his liking, so he tried to urge the blonde to come out.

"Joey?" He called.

"What?"

Yami sighed.

"Please come out, honey."

Joey couldn't possibly ignore his lover's request; opening the bathroom door, he exited and sat himself down on the bed next to Yami.

Yami leaned back onto the pillows, bringing his knees up into his chest and smiling at the blonde.

"I know what might cheer you up…"

Joey lazily turned his head towards him, smiling in question.

"What might that be?" He asked.

Yami smiled devilishly.

"The thing that cheers all of my customers up…"

Joey rolled his eyes and laughed, immediately giving the boy all of his attention.

Yami stood off the bed, beginning to unbutton the shirt the blonde had loaned him from the previous evening. He let his shirt hang open whilst tipping his head back and running his hands through his hair.

Joey was honestly enjoying the scene before him. After all, Yami was a _professional_ stripper…

Yami smiled, tugging the brim of his pants down to his hips and turning so his side was facing the blonde. He finally decided to stop teasing the blonde and let the soft garment fall to the ground, tossing off his shirt and letting it fall beside them.

Joey stood off of the bed himself after being inquired to do so by Yami, who stared up at Joey with earnest eyes and kept clicking them back and forth between his boxers and Joey's brown orbs.

The blonde quickly understood, bringing up his thin fingers and assisting Yami in removing his boxers. He decided not to stare directly at the boy even though he was sure he didn't mind.

Yami swung his shoulders as the blonde advanced in to kiss him, pushing him back down onto the bed.

It wasn't before long that Joey was in his birthday suit as well, and the two sweaty boys had kissed until their tongues became sore. They decided it was time for something else…

Yami tossed his head back when he felt the blonde's excitement rub against his own, creating friction between them that neither wanted to stop. Once he felt Joey push into him, Yami instantly shot up like a reflexed corpse and brought one hand to Joey's shoulder and the other behind his head.

Joey was slamming himself so hard into the boy that it actually hurt. But it was a good hurt; a hurt that the blonde desperately craved more of as he fiercely continued his actions.

Strangely, Joey felt Yami push against his chest as if he were pushing him away. The blonde looked down at him with questioning eyes.

"Am I hurting you?" He whispered, panting.

Yami shook his head, panting as well.

"No. Just…not here."

Joey watched Yami stand up off the bed and walk into the bathroom. After a minute he could hear the shower running and saw Yami's come-hither form standing in the doorway.

Joey instantly understood, joining Yami in the shower to finish what they started.

Oh, yes! I'm so naughty! 

Yay for drama! And love! And other stuff!

WOOHOO!

R&R!

GK09


	11. Go, Speed Racer, Go!

Hola, everyone!

School was interesting today…we played Bingo in math class then had a half-hour debate over whether or not penguins fly…

Oh, well. It was fun!

And guess what comes in this chapter! And the next chapter!

DRAMA!

(Maybe some angst, if you're lucky…hehe….)

Magic Touch

Samuel's black BMW skidded to a stop. He kept his eyes peeled for his son's truck, examining the parking lots of several nearby hotels.

When he was unsatisfied with his results, he picked up his cell phone and continuously dialed the boy's number, which he ignored.

Frustrated, Samuel slammed on the brakes to prevent himself from hitting the car in front of him whilst digging his fingers into his hairline and gazing out the window.

Clicking up the speed of the windshield wipers as the rain kicked up, Samuel had to peer through his now obstructed windshield. He could see the back window of a large, black-windowed SUV parked at a hotel; Hotel Palm, where only the rich could afford their luxury suites.

Where only Joey could afford, after Samuel had realized that his son had pocketed his credit card, an act which furthered his infuriation as he swiftly made a U-turn and sped into the parking lot.

He parked in the nearest space next to the car, quickly stepping out and placing a hand over his brow to allow him to see through the rain and advancing in towards the car's license plate.

Instantly recognizing the number, he smirked to himself and pulled out his phone again, giving his son one more try before taking further action.

XXX

Joey and Yami sat huddled on their bed together, wrapped in the towels that were provided by the hotel since they were still wet from their 'shower'.

Joey jumped when he heard his phone ring again; grabbing it off of the nightstand, he quickly opened and shut the flip-top to make the ringing stop.

Yami squirmed closer to Joey.

"You don't think he's looking for us, do you?"

Joey waited before answering, listening to the noise of the strong wind that was forcing the pouring rain to collide against the window.

"Probably."

Yami nestled his head back down on Joey's chest in worry as he felt the other take his hand gently.

Joey bit his lip, running his tongue across the crease and speaking again.

"But this is a hotel, Yam. What can he possibly do here?"

Yami shrugged.

"Has he ever, like, abused you before?"

Joey laughed.

"He's tried to. But believe me; he wouldn't stand a chance in a fight against me."

"How do you know if it's never happened?"

"Yam, relax, will ya?"

Yami quieted, shutting his eyes and focusing on the rain to drown out his thoughts.

XXX

Samuel trudged through the front door, shaking out his sopping hair. Drops of water splattered onto the floor as he approached the front desk.

"I'm here to visit my son."

The woman behind the desk seemed suspicious of his anger.

"Do you know what room he's in, sir?"

"No."

She gathered her thoughts and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're not permitted to give out any information unless you're aware of the room number."

Samuel nodded his head slowly, steadying himself with one hand against the desk.

"What time do guests usually check out?"

Since she was concerned about the situation, the woman decided to lie.

"Around 1:00 pm. But it depends on how many nights he'll be staying."

Samuel pulled a pad of paper out of his pocket; reaching for one of the pens on the desk, he scribbled something down on the piece of paper before tearing it out of the pad and setting it in front of the woman.

"Could you notify me when my son checks out?"

She took the paper with hesitation before fibbing again.

"…sure."

"Thank you."

She hesitantly watched Samuel exit before looking down at the piece of paper. In barely legible handwriting, she identified Joey's name, and Samuel's cell phone number.

XXX

Yami ran a towel through his still damp hair. His stomach grumbled as he giggled and lay a hand on top of it.

"You hungry, babe?" Joey questioned.

Yami chuckled.

"What does it sound like?"

Joey moved over to face him, cupping his soft face in his gentle hands.

"Why don't I take you out on a nice romantic dinner?"

Yami removed Joey's hands from his face and held them in his own.

"That sounds lovely…but I just don't trust your father."

Joey rolled his eyes.

"Stop worrying about that. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Yami smiled, cocking his head and receiving the kiss Joey gave him.

"Alright, let's go."

XXX

Joey made a quick stop at the front desk to mark their time-out time.

The woman smiled at him.

"Can I have your name and room number, please?"

"Joseph Wheeler, room 104."

She froze.

"Joseph Wheeler?"

Joey nodded, thinking she misunderstood.

"Yes, Joseph Wheeler, that's right."

She cleared her throat and smiled.

"Are you boys sure you want to step out in that rain? We have a lovely little café here."

Joey smiled.

"Thanks for the offer, but my boyfriend and I would like to have a nice evening together."

The woman smiled.

"Well, that sounds nice. Just…remember to sign back in when you return."

Joey nodded.

"No problem."

She watched as the boys headed out the door, hand-in-hand.

XXX

Joey scrambled through the rain to get his key into the door.

"Damn you, stupid nature!"

Yami laughed.

"I love the rain. I find it incredibly relaxing. Romantic, too…for our date."

Joey smiled, feeling his key click and opening the doors.

Once settled inside, Joey started up the engine and blasted up the heat as both of them began shivering.

The blonde could have sworn he heard another engine start up as well…

Shaking it off, Joey peeked behind him to make sure no one was coming and backed out of their parking space.

"Are you picking the restaurant?" Yami asked.

"Would you like me to?"

Yami smiled.

"Surprise me."

"Alright."

Joey made his way down the road, stopping at the first light and cranking up the speed on his windshield wipers.

"Jesus, mother nature can be so cruel!"

Yami frowned.

"Just go slow and follow the car in front of you. That's what everybody else does."

Joey did as Yami instructed, keeping a safe yet helpful distance from the car he could see in front of him. He glanced back in the rearview mirror to see the car behind him following them as well…

After traveling a ways, the rain began to slow. While it continued to pound, the wind had let up so the blonde could see the road more clearly and the purple evening sky was coming back into view.

Joey continuously glanced backwards in the mirror. He recognized the car behind them immediately, but kept his thoughts quiet as to not worry Yami.

He flicked on his turn signal and worked his way into the parking lot of their destination, watching silently as the car behind them made the turn as well.

Pulling into a space and waiting for the other car to as well, Joey paused before unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Is something wrong, Joey?" Yami asked.

Joey snapped himself out of his worriment, smiling at Yami.

"No, no, of course not." He decided to throw a loving curveball at his boyfriend. "As long as I'm with you, everything's fine."

Yami smiled thoughtfully.

"That's sweet, Joey, thank you."

Joey nervously watched Yami exit the car; frantically unbuckling his own seatbelt, he kicked his door open before locking them and scurrying over to meet Yami.

The boys locked arms as they approached the front door, Joey's grip being more of a protection than a caring gesture.

Footsteps came up behind them as Yami did a double-take to see who it was. He dug his nails into Joey's arm as the blonde sprung into action and began walking faster.

When Samuel only continued to move faster himself, Joey grabbed Yami by the arm and spun him around, startling every person in the parking lot as the boys sprinted back to their car.

Samuel only continued this path himself; however, since he was older he wasn't quite as fast as the other tow boys.

Yami ushered for Joey to hurry as the blonde jammed his key into the door. Clicking open the lock, the blonde tossed his door open (accidentally smacking it into the car beside them) and climbed into the car.

Frantically starting it, Joey slammed his foot on the gas pedal and backed the car up

The boys could hear brakes skidding as Samuel backed his own car up, quickly following the boys to the stop sign as they continued down the road.

Joey was completely clueless as to where he was going. He made turn after turn in hopes to lose Samuel in his tracks, but the man just kept coming.

Yami was breathing heavily in the front seat, his fear making him nauseous as Joey rounded another turn and headed into the outskirts of the city.

The two cars made their way around the road, which was curved against the edge of the mountain side, which meant that the boys were quite a ways from home.

Guard rails lined the outer edge of the road while the thick gray stone and tall green trees of the mountainside made up the inner edge. The lights from the city were visible as they continued making turns.

Seeing as they were the only two cars on the road, Samuel took advantage of this and sped his own car up, barely passing Joey on the left side and forcing the blonde to slow down. Samuel slammed on the brakes, forcing Joey to quickly jerk the car to the other side of the road.

"What is he doing?!" Yami cried.

"He's trying to run me off the God damn road!!" Joey yelled.

Samuel slowed down again, allowing Joey to pass him as Joey quickly sped his own car up to try and lose him. He failed at this, watching Samuel's car come up around the bend and passing him again.

"Jesus Christ! Kill me, why don't ya, you psychotic bastard!"

Yami placed his sweaty hand on his equally sweaty forehead, silently praying to himself and gripping to the armrest so hard his knuckles turned white.

Joey did a quick-glance over at him, setting his free hand on Yami's lap.

"It's okay, Yam…really."

Yami nodded quickly, not really reassured as frightened tears began to stream down his face.

Joey did the next thing he could and slammed on the brakes, stopping the car. He laid his head back against the seat, closing his eyes and panting before snapping them back open when he heard a familiar noise.

Sure enough, Samuel had backed his own car up and stopped it next to Joey's as the panicked blonde watched him begin to unlock his door. Joey stepped his foot back onto the gas and the car shot off again, Samuel coming up behind them.

Samuel came up against Joey's left side and pushed against the truck with his car. Joey held his hands firm against the wheel and did not allow the car to hit the wall like Samuel had wanted. Although he did get a reaction out of Yami, whom Joey was trying to comfort now that he had vomited in the front seat as a result of the struggle.

Watching as Samuel's car sped ahead, Joey tried to make his own comeback and ride up along the left side of Samuel's car.

Unfortunately, the elder man's 'skills' were much more advanced than Joey's.

Samuel forced his steering wheel to the left, which sent Joey's Bentley hurdling into and through the guard rail and down the hill, where a single pine tree had stopped it…

DUN! DUN! DUN!

Ooh, drama! You know you all love it!

And I was trying to think of some of the Grand Theft Auto skills I had achieved to help me write that car chase part…

R&R!

GK09


	12. It's Alive! Alive, I Tell You!

I've established a new theory…

People don't like cliffhangers! Or reviewing!

But hey, it's cool!

And Chemistry sucks! Worse than Algebra!

…And we've officially declared that penguins do not fly. (Sorry, Lindsay!)

(And for those of you who didn't know, it's Eric Stuart's (Kaiba's VA) birthday today!)

Magic Touch

The pounding showers that had halted briefly had started back up again. A collection of mud and rainwater had collected at the bottom of the hill.

Unfortunately, something else had collected at the bottom of the hill along with it…

Samuel had quickly fled the scene, his black BMW charging off up into the mountains for a fast getaway after he had initially realized what he had done.

And so, the lonely, totaled black Bentley sat pretty at the bottom of the hill. It was a complete mess; smoke sifted through the smash in the hood, though no sign of fire was present.

The poor pine tree that had stopped the car from meeting what could have been a worse fate had nearly been torn in half. Branches had collected themselves through the shattered windshield of the truck. A puddle of mud molded around the tires, holding the truck in place.

It was officially night; at least after 9 by the look of the dark sky-which was darker than normal due to the impending downpour.

Thunder struck in the background and a flash of lightning hit over the tippy top of the mountains.

XXX

Samuel pulled his car over to the side of a long dirt road, listening to the sound of the rumbling train tracks as the train passed over them.

He leaned his head against the steering wheel; flashes of guilt were beginning to plague him.

What if his son was dead?

He inhaled a deep breath and reached for his cell phone. After pondering up enough courage, he dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" Came a friendly, feminine voice from the other line.

Samuel swallowed.

"I need to report an accident."

The woman asked him the basic questions, and he answered them with as much authority as he could as he did not want to sound suspicious.

Hanging up the phone, Samuel focused his attention back on the road and turned his windshield wipers up one setting higher. He sighed and turned the car back around, heading back towards the crash sight.

When he was halfway there, Samuel was overcome with another problem. He couldn't possibly go back and try to help an issue he had cause himself.

He stopped, turning the car around and driving back up into the mountains.

XXX

Dark. Quiet. And…wet?

Joey removed his aching head from its position, resting against the steering wheel. He brought up a hand and rubbed the bump that had already formed.

He stared out the window only to the find that it had shattered. His eyes widened and he suddenly began to feel sharp pains shoot up his leg.

While attempting to hit the brake to stop the car during the accident, Joey's leg had plunged forward on impact and blew out his knee, forcing it out of its normal position.

The blonde stroked at it gently, wincing harshly and biting back shouts of pain. He reached out a hand and rubbed his neck where the seatbelt had cut into.

It was then Joey realized he wasn't the only one in the car…

He turned his head as best as he could to the right, spotting what he could see of Yami through the darkness.

Yami's head rested against the right-hand window, which, fortunately, had not shattered on impact; however, from what Joey could see, it had given him quite a concussion.

Drops of blood dripped from the other's lips, mixing with the grimacing smell of vomit that had made its way from Yami's mouth before the accident.

Yami's seatbelt also looked tighter than normal, as Joey could see the strap pressing a little too heavily against his chest.

Joey reached out a hand and tapped Yami's knee, a move which made the other jerk.

"Yami…?" He whispered, his actual voice not strong enough to make its way out.

Yami's head slowly shifted from the right to the left, his eyes opening as he focused his vision on Joey.

"Joey…?" He inaudibly whispered back.

"You okay?"

Yami didn't answer him right away as he was already having enough trouble breathing.

"I can't…I can't breathe that well, but…I'm…I'm hanging in there…you?"

Joey swallowed back tears of pain as he could feel his knee beginning to throb.

"I did something to my knee…" He replied "I can't move my leg."

Yami stared sympathetically at him, offering him a smile before feeling thumps of pain in his chest.

Joey attempted to reach over and unbuckle Yami's seatbelt; however, he shot his hand back when strikes of pain shot again and blood rushed to his right knee.

"Don't…don't worry…about me, Joey. I'll be fine…"

"What are we going to do?" Joey whispered.

The boys sat in a painful silence. Joey rested his head back against the steering wheel as he was no longer able to hold back his tears.

He snapped his eyes open when he heard sirens, and the flashing of lights approached from the curve of the mountains.

An ambulance, a fire engine, and a police car. Joey watched the shadows of a group of men run towards the car, smiling to himself with relief.

An EMT leaned against the broken window, smiling at the boys.

"Alright, boys. We're gonna get you out of here and get you over to the hospital, okay? Just give us some time and we'll cut ya outta here."

Joey leaned back into his seat and watched the men begin to work.

XXX

A nurse made her way into Joey's room. She smiled, moving over to the edge of the bed.

The blonde currently lay in Recovery after receiving an emergency operation on his knee.

"How are you, honey?" She asked sweetly.

"Not good." He replied softly, a large bandage was placed on the right side of his forehead and his knee had been wrapped securely. A small band-aid was placed on his neck. Large, purple and blue bruises were now visible to the blonde as he did not know they were there in the dark.

"Well," She began "No serious injury was done, thank goodness. That was quite a crash! This rain has given us a lot of patients tonight."

Joey sighed. It wasn't exactly the rain that had caused all this…

She smiled one last time, setting her clipboard down on the side table.

Joey stopped her.

"Where's Yami?" He asked.

"Right now he's still being worked on. He's not in surgery, but the doctors are doing a lot of x-rays and examinations."

"What happened to him?" 

"Turns out his seatbelt helped him out a little too much. It secured itself a little too tightly and created a lot of force against his chest and middle. He was having trouble breathing when he came in, but since he's been here that's been gradually getting better. He's going to be hooked up to few machines that are going to help him out with some things…"

Joey frowned.

"What kind of things?"

"Well, breathing, of course. And there's another placed in a different 'region' to help him relieve himself since the seatbelt sort of created some problems there. And then there's the concussion, which thankfully didn't cause any brain damage."

Joey cursed to himself in his brain. That meant that he and Yami wouldn't be having any sex for a little while…

"Would I be allowed to see him?"

She smiled.

"I don't see why not. But not at this very moment. We'll wait for you to completely recover from your surgery." 

Joey nodded.

"But…" She started. "You'll have to navigate in a wheelchair while you're here. Doctor's orders."

"No problem. The less movement I have to do, the better."

She laughed.

"Just get some rest, sweetheart and I'll come by the get you later."

XXX

The nurse, whom Joey had learned was named Kristin, wheeled him down the hall and towards Yami's room.

He was secretly enjoying his wheelchair. He was hoping that people he passed by were feeling sorry for him, as he desperately needed to be felt sorry for.

"Alright," Kristin said "Here we are."

Joey waited for her to open the door before thanking her and wheeling himself in.

He approached Yami's bedside, watching as his boyfriend slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey, Joey." He croaked.

"Hey, babe. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Yami whispered.

Yami then realized Joey was in a wheelchair.

"Are you okay?!" He asked worriedly, before quickly remembering the damage the blonde had done to his leg.

Joey shrugged.

"Ah, I could be better. I'm feeling alright. They gave me some medicine."

Yami nodded.

"That's good to here. I've been feeling better, too."

Joey smiled.

"I guess they told you everything that's wrong with you, right?" 

"Yes, unfortunately. It wasn't as bad as I thought. I think you were a little worse off than me. I didn't require surgery."

"Don't rub it in." The blonde scoffed.

The boys laughed as Joey reached for Yami's hand, kissing it.

YAY! They're alive AND kicking soccer balls!

WOOHOO!

R&R!

GK09


	13. Movin' That Plot Along!

Hi, people! What's up? Nothin' much here, just chillin'!

Went to the Eastern State Penitentiary in Philly on Friday night and hoo-boy was I scared out of my little mind!

(My sympathy goes out to the guy who got punched in the face by my best friend's little brother…)

Magic Touch

Yami wheeled Joey out into the parking lot of the hospital as a taxi sat waiting outside. Kristin, Joey's nurse, held a bag of his belongings and handed it to Yami as the boys prepared to enter the vehicle.

Kristin also carried crutches, which Joey would be required to use now that the wheelchair was no longer required yet he still needed assistance in walking.

Since they had nowhere else to go and had no money to afford a hotel, Joey figured they may as well head off back to his house, hoping that his crippled form would spark guilt in his father.

Yami thanked the driver who assisted him in placing Joey's bag in the trunk and stepped inside the car, watching as Kristin assisted Joey into stepping into the car and handing him his crutches.

"Thanks a lot, Kristin." He said.

She smiled.

"No problem, honey," She said "I'll see you back in a little while for your checkup."

Joey nodded, waiting for her to step back so he could close the door.

XXX

Joey nervously waited for the taxi to stop in front of the house. The driver moved back to the trunk to get Joey's bag while Yami grabbed his crutched to help him exit the car.

Yami frowned as he watched his lover struggle. While Joey was making a full recovery, he still had sudden paroxysms of pain that would hit occasionally.

Yami helped Joey set the crutch under his right arm before heading over to the other side and positioning the other.

"Yam, get my keys out of the bag and open the door please."

"Which key is it?"

"The gold one."

Yami took the bag from the driver, thanking and paying him quickly, and dug Joey's keys out of the bag. He began approaching the front door, halting every couple of seconds to allow Joey to catch up.

After helping the blonde up the steps, Yami turned the key in the side door and pushed it open slowly, trying not to make too much noise.

He peeked outside, noting that Joey's father's car was nowhere to be seen; sighing with relief, he stepped aside and allowed Joey to enter.

The blonde didn't bother to try and make it all the way to the living room. He pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and sat himself down.

Yami frowned.

"You alright?"

Joey closed his eyes, shifting his leg position so he didn't cramp up his knee.

"Neh, okay I guess. My knee's not hurtin' that bad right now. I'm sure it'll start back up soon, though." 

Yami moved to stand behind him, bringing up his hands and methodically rubbing his shoulders and back, listening to Joey moan with satisfaction.

"That feels good, hun." He whispered.

After some silence passed, Yami completing his massage, Joey too advantage of his painful deposition.

"Hey, Yam?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Could you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure, babe."

Yami grabbed a glass from the cabinet then moved over to the fridge, filling the glass with ice then pressing another button to fill it with water.

"Thanks." Joey said, his eyes still closed as he took the glass from Yami.

It was then the blonde realized his father wasn't home.

"That's weird…" he commented.

"What?" Yami questioned.

"Where's my dad?"

Yami huffed, chuckling to himself and rubbing at his still sore chest.

"Who cares? Not like we'll ever see him again." 

Joey sighed, tilting his head against the back of the chair and closing his eyes again.

"Are you tired?" Yami asked.

Joey shrugged.

"What do you think?" 

Yami smiled.

"Yes? Come on, honey. Let's get you upstairs and I'll try and fix us some dinner."

"Aw, Yami, you don't need to do that." Joey protested.

Yami scoffed.

"What did you do for me when I wasn't feeling well? You took care of me; now I need to take car of you."

Joey smirked.

"Well, if you insist."

Yami handed Joey one crutch, waiting for him to adjust himself before handing him the other.

"Wait…" The blonde said, reaching out a hand to stop Yami and setting himself back down on the chair.

Yami kneeled down so he was eye-level with Joey, whose eyes were squeezed shut as he fought to overcome a sudden wave of pain.

Yami incredibly disliked seeing his beloved boyfriend so broken down; and by his own father. He cursed the man to hell in his brain and waited for Joey to settle.

"Do you need me to get an ice pack or something?"

Joey didn't respond immediately, but nodded after a few more seconds of discomfort.

"If you don't mind…"

"Of course not."

Yami grabbed the bag from where Joey had told him and attempted to get the blonde on his feet again.

Succeeding, Yami led Joey up to his bedroom; a process which took several minutes as Joey needed to stop on each step to regain him composure.

Yami took the blonde's crutches out from under him and set them against the wall before helping Joey lay down on the bed and handing him the ice pack, which he set gracefully onto his throbbing knee.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Yami asked.

Joey shook his head.

"No thanks, not right now. But I am hungry…"

Yami pushed a sweaty piece of the blonde's hair out of his eyes and smiled.

"I'm going to take care of that right now…"

Yeah, I know. Short, yet sweet and to the point.

I need the short chapters to help me push forward the plot line.

But can you guess what comes next chapter?

(Hint: It starts with a "D" and ends in "RAMA")

R&R!

GK09


	14. D! R! A! M! A!

Hello, my little skiddily-doos!

Yes, I know, you're all ten years older since the last time I updated, but try going to a school where Chemistry is a female dog and a half!

Anyone who tries to tell you that Chemistry is easy is LYING! LIARS, I TELL YOU!

Magic Touch

It had been about a week since Joey had fully recovered from his injuries. He wasn't really supposed to walk all that much, but as of lately he had been breaking that rule, much to Yami's unlike.

Samuel still hadn't returned to the house. Not that Joey was worried about him or anything, but it just seemed strange…

After being bored out of his gore for a month straight, Joey decided that he and Yami needed to go out and get some fresh air.

The two boys were currently walking into the city, where they could hopefully find some kind of adventure that was fun but would also keep them out of trouble.

It was around 9:00 pm, not that late at all considering that most of the city would be up all night.

"Man," Joey said, stopping to sit down for a second and focus of rubbing his aching knee. "Maybe walking wasn't such a good idea." 

"How else do you suppose we get anywhere?" Yami chimed in.

"I don't know," The blonde moaned. He deeply missed his precious automobile which, unfortunately, was considered totaled by the insurance company and Joey was still waiting for the check to come in the mail.

The boys happened to walk passed a familiar place, The Spider club. Joey turned to Yami and raised his eyebrows.

"Should we?"

Yami shuffled his feet.

"Are you kidding? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Joey sighed.

"Yam, quit being a worry-wart, babe. I'm sure the bartender would like to see us again…what was his name?"

Yami smiled.

"His name's Ross. He's probably the nicest guy you'll ever meet in a bar."

Joey nodded.

"Let's just stop in for a minute."

"Joey, do you even have any money?"

Joey fumbled through his pocket and pulled out his wallet, flipping out his father's credit card.

"Oh, please, Joey," Yami started "He probably had it disabled weeks ago."

"So? What's the harm in trying?"

Yami sighed and allowed Joey to drag him through the front entrance, where the boys identified themselves and headed inside.

It was the same, dark and busy. Joey spotted Ross behind the counter holding a rag and a glass.

"Hey!" Joey said, approaching the counter.

Ross double-taked, then looked up. He chuckled.

"Hey, what are you two doin' here?"

Yami smiled.

"Joey insisted we stop in."

Ross nodded.

"How are you two?"

"Okay," Joey answered. "We were in a car accident about a month ago." 

"No kiddin'?" Ross replied, concerned. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're better now."

The conversation would have gladly continued if it weren't for the manager, who had made his way out of the back room. He glanced at Yami and smiled.

"Yami! Great! You're here to reapply, right?"

Yami laughed, then quickly shook his head.

"No, no…Joey and I are just here for a little R&R…"

"Aw, damn, that's a shame. We sure do miss you, Yami. Do you think maybe you could do just one little routine for us?"

Yami fumbled through his words. He really didn't ever want to be on that stage again…

He looked up at Joey as if asking for permission.

Joey looked down at the floor, then sighed and looked back at Yami.

"Just _one_, understand? And I want to make sure someone's watching him the entire time. I don't trust these people…" 

The manager laughed jokingly.

"Don't you worry, blondie, there'll be tons of people watching him…"

"That's not what I-

The manager dragged a laughing Yami into the back room so he could change. Joey grunted and sat himself down at the counter.

"Oh, we're not jealous are we?" Ross joked.

"Jealous of what?" Joey asked.

"The fact that he gets so much attention."

"Well, I don't exactly like the kind of attention he gets." 

"I don't think he does, either." Ross said.

Joey turned himself around so he was watching Yami as he stepped out from behind the curtain. He quickly turned away when the hooting and whistling began.

"Jesus, this is nauseating…"

Ross chuckled.

Joey couldn't bring himself to turn back around. He thought Yami didn't want this, but apparently it was still a bigger part of him.

The blonde got up from the table and headed back into the restroom.

Yami bowed and smiled as his crowd positively responded. Although he hated the concept, he loved the attention.

After redressing himself, he headed back out into the dance floor, looking for Joey.

"Hey, Ross…" he said, approaching the counter "Where's Joey?"

Ross pointed with his finger.

"He went back that way. To the bathroom, I'm guessing."

Yami nodded and made his way down the hall.

However, he was stopped when a hand set itself on his shoulder.

"Yami! Long time, no see…how are you?"

Yami turned around to stare into the face of Kenny, his bastard-of-an-ex-boyfriend.

"What on earth do you want?" Yami asked, his eyes narrowing in hatred and anger.

"I miss you…" Kenny said, pulling Yami into a hug.

Yami shoved him away.

"Get out of here, you disgusting prick. I have to go find my boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend?" Kenny said, startled.

He advanced on Yami, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him through the backdoor.

"Kenny!" Yami cried. "Kenny, stop!" 

Kenny refused to stop as Yami became more frightened. He saw a white SUV come into view…

Before he knew it, he was thrown into the backseat. The doors were locked and Yami was alone with him…

"What do you want, Kenny?" Yami asked, determination and fear evident in his usually strong voice.

"What do I want? I want what I haven't had in so long…"

Kenny moved in to kiss on Yami's neck. Yami slapped him harshly and back away.

"I swear to God, Kenny, I will get my boyfriend out here and he will beat the living hell out of you!" 

"Go ahead, maybe he can watch…" 

"Kenny!" Yami cried, begging for someone to hear him. "KENNY!"

Kenny advanced in on Yami again, unbuckling his belt and pushing him onto his back…

XXX

Joey exited the restroom, slowly walking back into the room. He saw that Yami had completed his routine.

However, when he looked around, he saw no sign of the boy…

"Ross?" Joey questioned.

Ross turned around from what he was doing and faced Joey.

"Whatcha need, Joe?" 

"Where's Yami?"

Ross's eyebrows furrowed in questioning.

"He's not with you? I told him you were in the bathroom and he went in to go get you…"

"Oh, jeez…" 

Joey took another look around the room before coming back to Ross.

"Which way did he go?"

"Over where the bathrooms are; I don't know where he got to…"

"Do you think you could help me look for him?"

"I don't see why not…"

After asking one of the waitresses to briefly take over the bar, Ross followed Joey out the side door into the night.

"Yami?" Joey called, repeating himself several times.

Yami sprung up at Joey's voice, yet Kenny held him down. Yami had been stripped naked, but Joey's interruption had prevented Kenny from going any further…

Ross spotted the white truck sitting suspiciously in the alleyway. He nudged Joey over with his head.

The blonde brought a fist up to the window harshly, yet it wasn't enough to shatter it. He heard a 'shut up' from behind it…

"Yami? Are you in there?" Joey called again.

Yami screamed his muffled voice through Kenny's hand, which was pressed firmly against his mouth. It may have been faint, but it was loud enough for Ross.

"I think he's in there, Joe…"

Yami broke himself free of the boy for a second to shout for Joey.

"JOEY!" He yelled "JOEY! HE'S…HE'S GONNA-

Kenny slapped him back down again, positioning himself so he was on top of Yami.

"Shut up…just, shut up, got it?"

"HEY!" Joey called "Whoever's in there, you better show your face right now, understand?!" 

Ross decided to speak up as well, figuring Joey's voice wasn't nearly as threatening as his own.

"I'll shoot your sorry ass if you touch him, you nasty little perv…now come out, right now!"

Kenny was surprised to hear the second voice and quickly opened the back door.

"Alright, alright, calm down. He's all yours, sheesh."

Ross grabbed him by the hair.

"Kenny?! What the fuck do you want?!"

"Who's Kenny?" Joey asked.

"You remember that story I told you about Yami's ex-boyfriend…?" 

The memory came quickly back to Joey, who charged forward and prepared to attack the boy.

Ross held him back.

"Go take care of Yami, Joe…I've been wantin' to get my hands on this bastard for a long time…"

Joey watched Ross attack the boy before turning towards the car again.

Yami had covered himself with his shirt, sitting scrunched up against the back seat with his legs pressed into himself.

"It's me, baby…" Joey said softly.

Yami nodded, scooching himself forward and allowing Joey to take him in his strong arms.

Ross watched a bruised and beaten Kenny run for his life, smiling to himself.

"Come on boys," He said "I'll take ya back to my place…"

Hooray for drama! And updating! 

But don't worry…'cause Kenny shall make another appearance sometime later!

YAY!

R&R!

GK09


	15. Author's Note, Not An Update

Yes, I've been absent for a while here…

No, this is not an update _per say_…

I'm not really having writers block, I've just been busy because school is unforgiving. There's something new going on in AP English every day…new projects like every three days…it's the biggest pain in the toosh on the planet.

Plus, I've had strep throat since Sunday…

So, don't bother looking for updates for the rest of this week.

Check back in with me this weekend and I'll pinky-promise to get something out!

XOXO and sending my sincere apologies,

GK09

(You really don't have to R&R this one… )


End file.
